Going Home
by roncrazy
Summary: They have been looking for him for two years. He has been in hiding for two years. Will they find him? Does he what to be found? And what will happen when they do? This story is done.Iwould like to thank Kaite my wonderful beta. Thanks so much.
1. Default Chapter

Going Home…

This story was inspired by the song: The Reason by Hoobastank

Chapter 1

"No. I did not." She said.

"You did to." He replied.

"RON! I did not."

"HERMIONE! You did to."

"HEY! Will you two stop! Who cares who took the last chocolate frog? Besides, it was me." Ginny said with a big smile.

"GINNY!" they both said. "Okay... you asked for it. Hermione, you get her feet, and I will get her sides. Ready? Go!" Ginny screamed, ran out of the room and down the hall. She made it into her room, but did not get the door shut in time. Ron entered, with Hermione right behind him. Ginny backed away from the two of them. "Hey, two against one is not fair." She began backing away, tripped over a shoe left in the middle of the floor, and fell to the ground. They were right on top of her. Ron sat on her legs.

"Hermione... grab her arms." Ron said grabbing Ginny's arms and holding them to the floor for Hermione to get.

"Okay, little sister, you know what's coming now, don't you?" he said.

"Oh… Merlin...NO! RON, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Ohhh… so sorry, little one... but I have to." He said with a big smile.

"It's time for the Tickle Monster!" She was laughing so hard she could not talk.

"Ok…. Ok ….I'm sorry…NO…MORE…PLEASE…STOP." Hermione let go of her arms and Ginny tried to grab Ron's hands to stop him from tickling her. He got up off her legs.

"That was not fair. You two just wait. I'll get you yet." She said with a smile. She got up of the floor and walked over to the door then turned to face the other two. A big smile spread across her face.

"Hey! Fred, George can I have a word with you two?" Ron made a move toward her; she shot down the stairs like lighting.

"She's a handful. I don't know how we put up with her all these years."

"I told you I didn't eat it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry." He replied. She took his hand in hers.

"That's okay." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door. He just stood there for a few seconds taking in the kiss, and then followed her down the stairs.

Hermione sat at her desk, in her office, at the Ministry of Magic. She was looking at a picture of Ron, Harry, and Ginny that she took the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. Those had been such happy times for everyone. That is, before she lost him. Their final year had been hard on everyone, especially Ron. During the final battle with the Dark Lord, Ron had lost his whole family. Only two survived the battle. That was Ginny and him, and he almost lost her too. During the final moments of the battle, Death Eaters were advancing on Ginny and herself. Ron stepped between them and the Death Eaters, and took the force of three different hexes. It took him a month to finally wake up from the attack. They had all survived the war. Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord. Ginny and he had gotten married, soon after. Ron disappeared right after he was released from the hospital. He could not deal with the pain, of loss, the way Ginny had. He left and they have been looking for him ever since. Ginny was more determined than Harry or Hermione to find him. "He is the only family I have left. I will find him no matter what it takes." She had once said to Hermione. So now, two years later, they are still looking. However, they were closer to him then they thought.

At the end of the bar, a man raised his hand to get the attention of the bartender. "Hey… two more down here." The bartender poured two fire whiskeys for the man, and he drank them straight down. He ran his hand through his bright red hair and stood up, swaying. He staggered from the bar and headed down the alley. To where? He did not know and did not care. An arm reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the shadows. He was pushed against the wall; his attacker pressed her lips to his.

"Do you need some company tonight, baby?" she said.

He grabbed the woman's waist, digging his fingers into her hips. He pushed his hips to hers, grabbed the back of her head, fisting his hand in her hair, and kissing her fiercely.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Ow… you're hurting me. I don't do the ruff stuff." She said.

He kissed her once more biting her lower lip, then pushed her away from him and walked away saying, "Your loss, baby." She brought her hand up to her lip then looked at her fingers.

"Hey, you bit me. I'm bleeding." She called after the tall red head staggering down the alley. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulled out a dollar, and tossed it onto the ground behind him.

"There you go, baby, that should take care of it." He said without looking back. She ran over, picked up the money, and put it down the front of her shirt.

"You bastard! You're an animal, you know that?" She yelled.

"More than you know." He said to himself.

Hermione was on her way home from work, she only lived a few blocks away so she chose to walk tonight. She was half way home when she heard something behind her. She turned to look but saw nothing. Thinking it was her imagination she continued on her way. Then she heard it again. She stopped and turned, wand in hand. "Is someone there? Whoever you are, I will hex you into next week if you don't quit following me." She used the _lumos_ spell to light her wand, and held it up over her head to see if she could see anything. There was nothing there. She turned and ran the rest of the way home. She made it into her flat and locked the door behind her. She laughed to herself "What is wrong with you, Hermione? You never run away from anything." She hung her coat on the peg by the door and kicked off her shoes. She walked to her room and took off her robes. She put them on the chair by her bedroom door. She opened her dresser, pulled out an old Chudley Cannons tee shirt, and put it on. It was one of Ron's old shirts. It even smelled like him still, she thought. She loved this shirt. She pulled on her big comfy bathrobe and walked to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove for tea and sat at the table. She picked up the Daily Prophet and read the headline. "Harry Potter The-Boy- Who-Lived was chosen today as the new Head Leader of the Auror squad." it read. Hermione was so proud of him. He had overcome many obstacles in his life. She continued reading the story, The-Boy-Who-Lived "Merlin how he hated being called that," Hermione thought to herself. She continued reading, "He and his lovely wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter, were joined in their celebration by their long time friend, Hermione Granger. His brother-in-law, Ron Weasley, who has been missing for the past two years, was not present." Hermione thought to herself, "Well if he is still missing then of course he would not be present. How thick can you get?" She laughed at the thought and got up to make herself a cup of tea. She walked over to the balcony and sat on the chair. She sighed and sipped her tea. She looked up at the stars and thought to herself, "I wonder where he is. Is he thinking of us? Is he missing us as much as we miss him? Is he even still alive?" She leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "God, Ron, where are you? Why did you leave us? We could have helped you. I miss you so much, we all do. Please, come home." She said to herself. She put her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

He was standing in the shadows, just out of the beam of the streetlight. He was watching her with sorrowful eyes. Eyes that carried the pain of war and loss of loved ones. He watched her walk out onto the balcony and sit down. She took a sip from the cup she was holding, and looked up at the sky. He had once loved this woman. "Hell, I still do." He thought to himself. He wondered how he had come to be here. When he left the bar he had not intended to come here, but this is where his feet took him. He smiled to himself and thought, "I am drawn to her no matter where she is." He watched her cover her face with her hands. He watched her shoulders move up and down. She was crying. She sat like that for awhile; then she wiped the tears away, got up, and walked back into her flat. Her hair had grown longer and it was no longer bushy. It flowed down her back in beautiful brown waves. "God, she is beautiful," he thought to himself. She came back into view. She stood there looking out across the city for a few minutes, then turned and went back into her flat, and closed the doors behind her. He stood there for a few more minutes, then turned, and walked into night.


	2. Going Home Ch 2

Going Home…

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the window. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. She rolled over, intent on resting a few more minuets. However, her cat Crookshanks would have none of that. The big ginger cat jumped up onto the bed and walked over to his sleeping master; he meowed and licked Hermione's face.

"Okay, I'm up." She said. The cat meowed again. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Crookshanks purred and rubbed her head on Hermione's face. "I'll take that as a yes." She said scratching behind the cats ears, got up out of bed and went to the kitchen. She put a pot of coffee on, opened a can of food, and put it in the cat's dish. She went into the bathroom, to shower. When she was done, she toweled off and put on her work robes. She stood looking in the mirror, as she pinned her hair back on the sides.

"Well I'm no raven beauty, but it will do." She said to herself. She heard a very distinct popping sound followed by a thud and a few choice words.

"OW…Damn it, stupid coffee table. Hermione are you here? Damn that hurt."

"I'm in here Ginny." She answered smiling to herself. Ginny walked into the bedroom,

"Did you move that stupid table?" she asked while rubbing her knee. Hermione smiled.

"No it's in the same place as always. You know, I think Harry has rubbed off on you. Your mum would have boxed your ears if she heard you talking like that." She said. Ginny gave her a confused look.

"It's a muggle saying, it means to smack someone." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh…anyway, Harry sent me to get you. He needs us to come in right away." Ginny replied. Hermione nodded, grabbed a cup of coffee to go. And she and Ginny headed out the door. They made it to Harry's office in record time. He looked up from his desk as they entered. The office had tall bookcases lining the left and right side of the room filled with papers and books. The desk was sitting in front of a big picture window. He had two chairs sitting in front of the desk. His desk was littered with papers and he had a few pictures off to the left side of it. There was one of Ginny and him on there wedding day. There was one of Hermione and Ginny, and his favorite one of all, a picture of him, Hermione and Ron taken at the Burrow.

"Have you two seen the Daily Prophet today?" he asked holding out the paper. Hermione took the paper and read the headlines.

"Two dead and one in serious condition in an attack last night in Hogsmeade. Believed to be the work of Death Eaters trying to bring back You-Know-Who."

"What the Hell is this?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

"We are looking into it, but read further down. Right there." He said pointing to a spot on the paper. "One witness stated, 'it would have been a lot worse, if that man had not stopped it.' when asked about the man he stated, 'a man had come out of the shadows and took on all four Death Eaters by himself. He took two out in no time and wounded another.' When asked to describe this stranger he said. 'Well, he was either very brave or very stupid. He charged into the attack with no fear at all. I think maybe he was an Auror. He was tall, stocky, very well built. For his size and strength he was very light on his feet. In addition, one thing that no one could miss was his bright red hair.' "This man is wanted for questioning please approach with caution if spotted."

Hermione stood there looking at the paper with her mouth open. Ginny grabbed the paper and reread it.

"My God… could it be him?" she asked looking from the paper to Harry."It is… It has to be." She whispered.

"Now, Ginny don't jump to conclusions. He is not the only red head in the world." Harry replied.

"Yeah, but how many red headed wizards would take on four Death Eaters by himself?" she asked.

"She has a point, Harry." Hermione replied.

"It sounds like a good point. However, we have not seen or heard from him in two years. He may not even be alive."

"Don't say that! Don't you dear say that! It's him, I know it. I can feel it in my gut…. I can feel it in my heart." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Harry pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Ok… Honey if it is him, we will find him." He whispered. Ginny sobbed into his chest.

"I just miss him so much Harry. He should be here with us. With his family." She said.

"I know… I know... But he chose to leave hon. We did not make him." He replied.

"He was hurting Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes I know. But we all were. It was not just him that lost loved ones that day. We all did." Harry said. He was getting louder now, anger filling him.

"He could not handle the pain." Hermione replied calmly.

"But we could have helped him. Like we helped each other. But no, he chose to leave. Why? Can you answer me that Hermione? Why did he run?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't. I don't why he left." She replied with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione…Ginny I'm sorry. I should not have yelled." He said kissing her forehead.

"It's ok." She replied.

"We are all hurting…. I just want to bring him home safely, that's all. If it is Ron, we need to find him and help him. He took on four Death Eaters by himself, that's suicide, so I know he is in pain. He needs help. Harry, we have to help him." They were all crying now. Harry could only answer her with a nod. Hermione walked over to the window and looked out over the city.

"Where are you hiding Ron? You have to come home, you need help… we all do. We need to heal together." She said to herself. She wiped a tear away with her hand. "I love you, please come home." She whispered.

Ron awoke and promptly hissed at the pain in his side. Last night was a blur, but it was slowly coming back to him. He slowly sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the side. He ran his fingers through his long red hair and stood up, slowly. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Damn! I'm a bloody mess." He said.

He had a split lip, his left eye had swollen shut and was dark purple, and he had a cut on his right cheek. He took off his shirt, hissing at the pain in his shoulders and back. He was not at all surprised to find more cuts and bruises on his upper body. He walked over to the tiny bathroom in his small one room flat.

It was a very small flat. The living room, bedroom, and kitchen area were all in one big room. The only other room was the bathroom. It was small but for a man living alone it was perfect.

He made his way into the bathroom. Took off his jeans and stepped into the shower.

Turning the water on as hot as he could stand it, he stood under the stream letting the water sooth his aching muscles. When the water started to run cold, he shut it off and got out. He was feeling much better now, he could at least move without to much pain. He did a healing spell on his eye so he could see better and made his way over to the kitchen area and put on a pot of coffee. He picked the Daily Prophet up off the table.

He smirked to himself as he read the headlines. "Well at least two of those bastards." He said.

He then picked up yesterday's paper and read the front page. He took the scissors off the table and cut out the story. He took it and hung it beside his bed then stood back to look at the wall. There were several clippings hanging there. He smiled as he looked at each one, Harry and Ginny's wedding announcement, Hermione's clipping of being accepted as the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "I guess all that S.P.E.W. stuff finally paid off. I just hope she is not forcing the house elves into freedom with her new power." He said to himself smiling. And Harry's promotion to the Head Leader of the Auror Squad. He was so happy for all of them. He missed them tremendously.

His face grew grim and his eyes saddened as he looked at the last clipping. It was a three-page article on the life and death of his family, ending with the funeral arrangements. As he stood there reading it tears started to form in his eyes. He missed his family, and his heart saddened at the memories he held. Only Ginny was left. "She must be in so much pain." he thought. "First, are whole family dies, then I go and leave her. Without a word or a note, I just left, how could I have done that to her?" He wondered if he should make his presence known to them. "It has been two years, would they be furious with him for disappearing, or would they accept him back just thankful he is alive?" He sat down on the bed, put his face in his hands, and cried.


	3. Going Home Ch 3

Going Home...

Chapter 3

Hermione finished getting dressed she was running late, Harry and Ginny would already be waiting at the restaurant. It was Friday they had dinner together every Friday. She slipped on her shoes looked at herself one more time in the mirror, deciding she looked fine she grabbed her wand and apparated. She landed gracefully in the alleyway behind the restaurant. She chose the alley to apparate to so that no muggles would see her. "Wow… that was good. I'm getting better at that." She said to herself as she ran a hand over her head smoothing her hair down. She turned to walk out to the street. It was dark and she could barely see the ground. As she walked down the alley, she tripped and almost fell. She righted herself and turned to see what she had tripped over, it was a leg. She stepped closer and saw a man leaning against the wall. She could not see his face. She knew it was a man, because when she tripped, he said, "Hey… watch it."

He must be drunk she thought, trying to sleep it off I guess. "I'm sorry." She said.

He mumbled something and waved her off. "Sir… Are you ok?" she asked.

"I would be if you left me alone." He replied. His voice sounded familiar to her, but she brushed it off. She was late she had to go; they would be worried about her. She left the man there and walked around the corner.

Ron had gotten himself drunk again. "I have to find someway to get rid of the pain." He thought to himself. He staggered out of the bar and down the street. He did not know where he was going. As he walked, he kept his head down. He guessed he made it several blocks before it hit him. He felt it creeping up from the bowels of his stomach, that sickening feeling, it was rising. He knew he would not be able to hold it back. He ran into an alleyway and threw up. He leaned his head against the brick wall in front of him. The coolness from the wall felt good on his head. He tried to stand upright, got dizzy, and fell against the wall. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground tilting his head back. He closed his eyes trying to stop the world from spinning. He sat like that for a while, he did not know how long.

Ron was brought out of his thoughts when he was startled by a loud pop. He knew that popping sound. Someone had just apparated. His eyes flew open; he tried to stay perfectly still. Only wizards apparated and he did not want to be seen. He hoped it was not a Death Eater he was not in the mood for a fight, but he would if he had to.

He was surprised to see it was a woman standing there. She had her back to him so he could not see her face. She said something that he could not quite make out, she ran her hands over her long brown hair. She turned around. He could not believe his eyes, it was Hermione standing there. He wondered what she was doing apparateing into a dark alley. For a second he thought about yelling at her about that. There was still Death Eaters out there and he feared for her safety.

Just then, he realized that she was walking towards him. He was sitting with one leg stretched out in front of him, and did not have time to move it before she tripped over it. "Hey… watch it." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She turned and looked at him. At first, he thought she recognized him. She apologized then slowly she started leaning in to get a better look. He thought quickly, mumbled something, and waved his arm at her. "Sir… Are you ok?" She asked.

He replied with the first thing that came to his mind. "I would be if you left me alone." She hesitated for a minute longer; he prayed that she would not light her wand, in order to

see him better. He let out the breath he was holding when she turned and walked away.

Then anger started to drift back to him. What was she thinking; he could have been a Death Eater? He got up to follow her he needed to know why she was out this late. He covered his head with the hood from his shirt. He turned the corner that she just had a second ago. He saw her long brown hair swishing behind her; she was just going into the restaurant on the corner. He kept his head down and walked to the window to see if he could see her. His eyes scanned the restaurant and landed on a table in the back corner.

There sat Ginny and Harry, Hermione was just joining them. He stood there and watched them talk while they waited for the food to arrive. Tears started to fill his eyes as he stood there watching them.

Ginny had gotten more beautiful, the last time he had seen her she was just kid. She had grown up a lot in two years, he thought to himself.

And Harry was so much stockier than he used to be. His Auror training and all those years of Quidditch had done his body well. "I would hate to be on the receiving end of an ass-kicking from him." He said to himself. He still had his unruly dark hair, though it was a bit longer than he remembered.

They were smiling and laughing, he was glad they had each other. Suddenly he saw Ginny looking right at him. Had she seen him? Did she recognize him? He saw her jump up from the table. She was heading for the door.

He turned quickly and headed back to the alleyway. He backed into the shadows so she could not see him. She came running into the alley. She stood at the entrants, scanning the dark.

"Ron?" He stayed very quiet. "Ron…Is that you?" He heard her voice falter slightly. "Please Ron, if it is you. Please answer me." He stood silently in the shadows; his heart was pounding fast in his chest. "Ron? We still love you. You know that don't you? Hello?" He stood there fighting the urge to grab her. Hug her. Tell her how sorry he was for leaving her. Slowly she turned away.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I love you too." And with a small pop, he was gone.

"Where is she? She is never late." Ginny was getting worried. Hermione had yet to show up for there usual Friday dinner.

"Give her five more minutes' Hon, then will go looking for her." Harry said placing his hand on Ginny's back.

She nodded her answer. Two minuets later Hermione came rushing into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Have you ordered yet?"

"Ginny was just about to send out a search party for you. Good thing you came when you did." Harry said smiling at her. Ginny smacked him playful on the arm.

"I wasn't that bad." Harry just gave her a look and they all busted out laughing.

"So how was your day?" Ginny asked.

"It was good." Hermione replied. "Dobby came by to visit today. He told me about a mistreated house elf that was set free. Dumbledore took him in about a week ago. Poor thing is still in shock. How about you?"

"Me? I'm good. Just helped Harry around the office a little today that's all." She answered. They sat and talked for a little while. Ginny scanned the restaurant. "Honey where is our waiter? I would like a glass of water." She asked.

She scanned the room again. Her eyes fell on someone at the window. He was standing outside looking in. Their eyes locked on each other. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

Harry looked at her confused. "What is it? What's the matter?" Ginny jumped up from the table and headed for the door. Hermione and Harry just sat there for a second too shocked to move then followed her.

Ginny ran out the door and turned the corner into an alleyway. She could not believe it. Was it really him? Where did he go? She took a step into the alley.

"Ron?" she was scanning the darkness, straining to see him. "Ron…Is that you?" She was met with silence. She was holding back tears that threatened to fall. "Please Ron, if it is you. Please answer me." More silence. "Ron? We still love you. You know that don't you? Hello?" There was no answer.

Maybe she had imagined it. Maybe the man looking inside was just a hungry beggar. However, he looked so familiar to her. Slowly she turned to go back to the restaurant. She had to apologize to Harry and Hermione for running out like that. Then she heard it a man's voice.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I love you too." She spun around just as she heard the popping sound of someone apparateing in the shadows. Oh no. Oh god it was him.

Just then, Harry and Hermione came up to her. "What happened? Why did you run out like that?" Harry asked her. "Oh Ginny Hon what is wrong?" She fell into his arms sobbing.

"It was him. Harry he was here. I saw him. I heard him." Harry was very concerned now.

"What? Who was here? Who did you see?" She was sobbing so uncontrollable now she could hardly talk.

"It was him. He was so close." Harry felt fear building up inside him.

"GINNY… calm down. Who did you see?"

"Ron" she sobbed, "I saw Ron. He was right here. He called out to me I heard his voice."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry hugged Ginny tighter and ran his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her. "Shh …its ok. Calm down Hon." He was whispering into her ear. "Let's go back inside and talk about it." They slowly walked back to the restaurant.

"I saw him. He is alive. I knew he was here somewhere." Tears were streaking her face. The waiter brought out there food. Harry asked if they could get it to go, he went up to pay and apologized for the inconvenience. Hermione helped Ginny with her coat. They went outside to call a cab. Harry came out with the food; they took a cab to Hermione's flat.

Ron landed in the middle of the tiny room he called home. He collapsed on the bed tears flowing freely down his face. Why had he not just grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her. Kiss her head. Tell her he was sorry. Tell her that everything was going to be ok. She said they still loved him. She begged him to show himself. There was no hiding it now. Ginny had seen him. She knew it was him. She pleaded with him to show himself. Why did he not just step out of the shadows? "Because you are a bloody coward. That's why." He said through clenched teeth.

He got up of the bed and paced the floor. He was so mad at himself for doing that to her, to them all. "You bloody fing coward." His anger was at a boiling point he fisted his hand and slammed it into the wall. Pain instantly shot thru his hand and up his arm. He brought his arm back and hit the wall once more, this time his hand went right thru the wall. He cried out in pain more from his broken heart than his broken hand.

He slumped to the floor. Sitting on his knees, he leaned forward and placed his head on the floor. He cried out once more. His body aching from the pain he had caused.

He saw it in Ginny's eyes tonight. All the pain he has caused and is still causing. He got up off the floor and went to the bathroom. He rummaged thru the cabinet. He was looking for some bandages for his hand he found some, sat on the toilet and bandaged up his broken and bleeding hand. He went to the kitchen area grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey off the table and downed it trying to dull the pain.

He got a pen and paper, sat at the table and wrote a letter. He scanned the room looking for his wand. He found it grabbed it up off the floor and apparated. With a pop, he landed across the street from Hermione's flat. He crossed the street, placed the note on her door, rug the bell, and quickly walked back into the shadows.


	4. Going Home Ch 4

Going Home...

Chapter 4

They made it to Hermione's flat, and Ginny was finely calming down.

"Do you want something to drink? I can make coffee, tea, or would you like something a little stronger?" She said with a small smile.

"Tea is fine for me thanks." Harry said.

"Something stronger for me please. Thanks Hermione." Harry started to protest but Ginny gave him the Weasley look. Hermione thought she saw him flinch slightly and smiled to herself. She went to the kitchen to put the tea on. She made Harry and herself some tea and gave Ginny some brandy, made her way back to the living room and sat in the chair. Ginny and Harry sat on the sofa.

"Okay Ginny will you tell us what happened?" Harry asked handing her her drink... Ginny took the glass and downed it in one gulp.

"Ok. Well we were sitting there talking. You remember me asking about our waiter?" Harry nodded. "Well, I was looking around the room for him. I noticed someone at the window looking in. At first, I thought it was just a hungry beggar. Well, I saw he was looking right at our table. He looked very familiar but I could not quite place him at first. Then it hit me. It was Ron. It had to be. He knew I saw him and he took off. I chased him to the alley. I called out to him. There was no answer."

"Then how do you know it was Ron?" Harry said.

"Because just as I turned to leave I heard his voice." Ginny replied.

"Are you sure it was his voice though?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, it was him. I told him it was ok that we still love him. He said he loved me too and apologized. Then he apparated."

"But that still could have been any wizard. I mean you did not see him." Harry stated.

"NO! He said my name Harry. He called me Ginny."

Harry looked over at Hermione. They did not know what to say to comfort her. They all jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. Hermione got up to get it. She opened the door but there was no one there. She stepped out onto the stoop and looked up and down the street. She turned to go back inside and saw a note pinned to her door. She opened it and read it. Tears started to fill her eyes as she read. She looked up and scanned the street carefully. Not seeing anything, she turned and went back inside.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in confusion when she came back inside. She had tears streaking her face but she also had a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter. It's from him. It's from Ron."

Harry and Ginny jumped up from the sofa and ran to Hermione's side. They all stood there reading. The paper was smudged and some of the words were smeared. And it looked like there were water droplets on the paper.

Dear Family, (I hope I can still call you that)

I what to begin by saying how sorry I am. I have no excuse for leaving as I did and for that, I am truly sorry. You all had each other and I thought that would be enough. I thought you would not need me. However, I was so terribly wrong. I have missed you all terribly. I was hurting in the worst way. I was full of rage and anger and did not want to take it out on any of you so, I left. I know now that was the worst thing I could have done. And I also know that is not a good enough reason. I live with that mistake everyday. However, I am here to apologize to you and beg you for forgiveness.

To Ginny: My baby sister. I cry as I write this to you now. You were a pain as we grew up but I have NEVER stopped loving you. You must be in so much pain, losing everybody and then me leaving like that. I think I have hurt you most of all. Ginny I am so sorry for all your pain. I wish I could make it all disappear. However, I cannot and for that, I am sorry. I have hurt you tremendously and if you never forgive me, I will understand. However, I will ALWAYS love you, just remember that.

To Harry: My only true friend. We stood beside each other thru everything. I am so sorry I pushed you away when you truly needed me. I was in a great deal of pain I did not think I would be able to cope with it. I tried drowning my pain with a drink more times than I can count. But still it lingers. I have even tried several unsuccessful attempts to rid myself of it and join my family. I should have stayed and helped you cope with all your pain. However, I was a coward. I thought I could run from it, but it was always there, waiting just around the corner to jump out at me. Harry, my friend, my best mate, I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you. Maybe some day you will be able to forgive me. And as I told Ginny I will understand if you can't or won't. However, just remember I still love you like a brother and always will.

To Hermione: You are the hardest to apologize to. I have caused you so much pain. It is ripping my heart in two right now knowing the pain you are in. I have loved you more than life itself for years. I knew when we first met that you were for me. Still I hid my feelings from you. For years, I was a prat on the outside, but inside I was yearning just to be near you. I melted every time you looked at me. You were my one and only true love. Even now, I yearn to be with no other but you. I love you Hermione, and I am truly sorry for the pain I put you thru. You were my delicate porcelain doll and I shattered you. I only hope one day you will let me help put you back together. If not I will understand. Just remember I will be here waiting and loving only you.

I would like to say that I have always and will forever love each one of you. And end in saying that I am coming out of hiding. If you wish to find me, all you have to do is look. I will not intrude in your lives (considering you may not want me there) but if and when you are ready I will be waiting patiently.

Love always,

Ron


	5. Going Home Ch 5

Going Home...

Chapter 5

"Oh, my. I did not know he was hurting so much. I knew he would be in pain…but this. He is torturing himself." Ginny said with tears in her eyes."We have to find him. He needs our help."

"Well I for one am not ready to forgive him just yet." Harry stated.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you read his letter? He is in a great deal of pain." Ginny said taking the letter from Hermione.

"Yes! I read it. I see he is in pain. However, so am I, and so are you. Did he think about us when he left? NO! He thought of no one but himself." Harry's anger was rising, his voice getting louder. "We have not heard from him in two years. And he thinks I'm going to forgive him just like that? Well I'm not! I'm mad as hell at him for doing that to me… to us!" He was yelling now.

Hermione took a step back, eyes wide with surprise at Harry's anger. Ginny however stood her ground.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny was right up on him, her face almost as red as her hair."Don't you dare do this! I for one seem to remember a certain dark haired boy, who shall remain nameless, but you know who you are, trying to push his friends away when Sirius died." She said poking a finger into his chest. "RON! Was the only one who stood up for you. When everyone was getting fed up with your crap. Moping and lying around the house as if you were dying. Yelling at everyone if they even looked at you funny. RON! Was the one that stuck by your side, even when you were yelling at him and pushing him away. He took it all without a bit of complaining. Do you know why? WELL DO YOU?"

Harry was at a loss for words, he had never seen Ginny this upset before. All he could do was shake his head.

"It's because he was your friend, that's why. So don't you dare stand here and tell me that you are not ready to forgive him. He probably needs you more than he needs us." She said waving her hand between Hermione and herself. "You are his best friend. He needs you now, just as you needed him not so long ago. He is dying inside, he needs our help. He needs your help."

Hermione had backed away from Ginny when she started yelling, she had stumbled over Crookshanks and fell into the chair sitting by the door. The whole time Ginny was yelling at Harry she was advancing on him pushing her finger into his chest. He now stood back up against the wall. Hermione thought she might have seen a little fear in his eyes.

"Now, honey calm down." Was all he could reply.

"Don't you honey me. He is family and he needs us. He blames himself for everything. He needs to know that what happened was not his fault. He has suffered enough, we all have. Now if you don't want to help me, fine I will do it without you." She looked over to Hermione. "What about you?"

Hermione flinched a little; even though Ginny lowered her voice."I am going to help him." She replied without hesitation.

"Good." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest and looking back at Harry.

Ron walked into the coffee shop and sat at a table in the back. He crossed his arms on top of the table and lowered his head, resting his forehead on his arms.

"What can I get for you, sir?" asked the waitress.

"Just coffee, please." He replied not rising his head. She was back rather quickly with it.

"Will that be all, sir?" She asked.

He raised his head slightly and took the cup in between his hands "Yes, thank you." he replied.

She hesitated for a minute looking at him. "Are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

He looked up at her and with a small smile said, "No. But I will be." She nodded and left him to his thoughts.

By writing the letter to them, he had made the first step on the road to healing. It was time he stopped running and hiding from it. If he ever wanted to heal, he had to face up to it, to them. He just hoped he would not have to do it alone any more. He was just too tired to fight it any longer. He took a drink from his cup and looked out the window. He sat there looking out into the darkness. He smiled slightly to something he had heard someone say one time, "It's always darkest before the dawn." He did not know what it meant but he liked it nonetheless.

He finished his coffee, put money on the table and left. For the first time in a long time, he walked down the street with his head up. He let a tiny smile come across his lips as he thought to himself, "At least I can see where I am going with my head up." He let his feet take him where ever they wanted. For a while, he just walked not going anywhere in particular.

Then he decided it was time to face his pain once more. He turned down an alleyway, made sure no one was looking, took out his wand and apparated. He landed with a soft thud in a garden. He had apparated to the Burrow, the one place that held the most pain for him. It had not been lived in for over two years. As he looked up at the house, he thought back to his childhood. Fred and George teaching him how to degnome the garden. He and Ginny playing hide-and-seek. Swimming in the pond on those hot days. He walked around the house to the back and saw the pond. That is where he and Hermione had there first kiss, and he told her he loved her. Back then, it was deep blue, now it was over run with weeds and pond scum. "Probably some hinkypunks living there now." he thought. He turned back to the house, walked over to a window and looked inside. He was surprised the see some furniture still inside. He went to the door to try it, he found it unlocked, he opened it and went inside.

He stood just inside the door, looking it over. Where the living room used to be there was still a sofa and chair in there. And scattered about the floor was some paper. He walked into the kitchen, as he remembered the big family meals eaten in this room, tears started filling his eyes. He turned and headed for the stars.

On the first floor was Ginny's room, his mum and dad's old room and the bathroom. Second floor was Percy's and the twin's old rooms. The third floor was Bill and Charlie's floor. He stopped on every floor going from room to room. Letting the memories flow in. He was surprised to see that most of the rooms still had things in them. "Ginny must have been in to much pain to come back," he thought. The last room he went to was his.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Looking around there was still some posters on the wall. His bed still sat in the same spot; he walked over and sat down on it. Tears were starting to fall down his face. He wiped them away and looked over to the dresser that stood against the wall. Next to it was the closet. He walked over and opened the door. There was some stuff still inside it; he pushed it aside to get to the back of the closet. There he found what he was looking for. He was happy that his family never found his hiding spot. He pulled back the loose floor bored and reached in to get his treasures. He went back and sat on the bed, laying out the things from the closet on the bed in front of him.

There was a little tin box with all his wizard cards in it. A smile spread across his face as he looked at them. Moving them aside, he found a picture of Harry, Hermione and himself after there first year at school; they were smiling and waving up at him. Next, he found a letter; he opened it and began to read it. It was a letter that he had written to Hermione in there fourth year. As he read it, he remembered that he wrote it right after the Yule Ball.

In the letter, he told her how he really felt about her, but he never got up the courage to give it to her. The tears that have been threatening to fall the whole time he had been there came freely now. He clutched the letter to his chest and fell onto the bed.


	6. Going Home Ch 6

Going Home...

Chapter 6

"Ok. Good now that that is settled, what should we do first? Ginny do you have any ideas?" Hermione said looking from Harry to Ginny.

"I don't know." Ginny answered chewing on her bottom lip. "In his letter he said that he would not come to us, right?"

Hermione nodded looking at the letter once more. "Yes. That's right. It says here that he does not want to intrude on our lives. He is afraid that he will not be welcome."

"Ok. Then we need to look for him. It will be much easier now that he is not running from us." Ginny replied.

"Well where do we start?" Harry asked with a shaky voice. He was still reeling from Ginny's burst of anger. Although Harry was upset with Ron for leaving like he did, Ginny had made some good points in her lecture to him. When Sirius died, Ron was right by his side. He was not going to let Harry retreat into himself. Harry thought back to that time. Ron was there for him every step of the way, and he did love Ron like a brother.

"Well where do you think he would be?" Ginny's question brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Ok. Let's all just sit down and think about this." Hermione said motioning to the sofa.

"I will go make us some coffee." It was Saturday morning they would not have to work today so they would be able to look all day if they had to. She put some coffee on and was on her way back to the living room.

However, she stopped in the doorway at what she saw. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa. He had his arm around her shoulders with his head leaning against hers. And she held his other hand with both of hers. He was whispering into her ear, he took his hand from her and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I am so sorry for yelling at you like that. I don't know where that came from. It's just I have missed him so much. And now we know he is still alive. And the pain he has had to endure on his own. I know that was his choice to leave. I'm just…" she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes again. He put both of his hands on her face and wiped away the tears.

"It's ok honey. We are going to bring him home." Then he kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione turned and went back into the kitchen to wait for the coffee. When it was done, she brought it into them.

"Ok. Here we go. Now did you guys come up with anything?" she asked handing them each a cup.

"No. Nothing yet." Harry replied.

"Well how about we try Hogsmeade first, and then go from there?" Hermione suggested taking a sip from her cup.

"That sounds like a good start." Ginny said. "Then we could try the Burrow." Both Harry and Hermione look at her concerned.

"I'll be ok. I will have you two with me for support." She said smiling.

The Burrow was a tender spot in Ginny's heart. It was very hard for her to go there. Last time they were there to get some things, she broke down. It took her almost two hours just to stop crying. Hermione had to give her a sleeping potion to calm her down. They did not go back. The Burrow has stood empty of people but not of there belongings for over two years. It held two many memories for them to live at. However, Ginny could not find it in her heart to sell it. Therefore, it is still in the Weasley name. It's as if it was just waiting for them to come back home.

"Ok. Well it's almost noon, so how about we go get something to eat then head to Hogsmeade." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Harry and Ginny replied together.

Ron awoke with a start; he had cried himself to sleep. He took his stuff and put it on the dresser as he left the room and walked down the stairs. He had hoped he did not sleep to long. He looked up at the clock that was still hanging on the wall it said it was almost time for lunch. He decided to get something to eat. He had not eaten since yesterday afternoon, and he was starving. His stomach growled agreeing with him. He took out his wand and appareated. He had decided to go back to the little coffee shop he was at last night. As he walked in, he saw that the waitress that had served him his coffee last night was still there. He walked to the back and sat down.

"Back again I see." She said with a smile.

He nodded and replied with, "Yep. I just could not resist your coffee. Shouldn't you be off work by now" She smiled and poured him a cup.

"I have to work a double today the morning waitress called in sick."

"I'm sorry to here that." He replied.

"That's ok. It means more money for me" she replied with a smile."Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes I think I will try the special." He replied.

"That's a good choice. I just made it." She said, and she went to get his food. He sat there sipping his coffee.

She returned with his food. "Be careful it's very hot."

He nodded and thanked her. "May I get some bread?" he asked before she left.

"Sure, Hon, no problem." He thanked her again and proceeded to eat his stew.

"Wow! You have a big appetite." The woman said bringing Ron his third helping several minuets later. "You must keep your wife or girlfriend busy in the kitchen."

"Nope right now I'm single. But I do have my eye on a special someone." He replied.

"She has not snatched you up yet?"

He smiled one of his lopsided grins, "Nope, not yet."

"Well she better hurry up. A handsome man like you, you probably have all the girls falling at your feet." He felt his face turn red, all he could do was smile.

"Well I better get back to work." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." He told her before she left. She smiled then went back to work.

As he sat there eating three people entered, and proceeded to sit at the front of the shop. He sat there amazed at what he saw. The people that just came in were none other than Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He sat there fighting the urge to jump up and run over there. His heart was pounding inside his chest. He watched them come in and sit down. The waitress went over and took their orders. He slouched down slightly in his seat. He wanted to wait and see if they would spot him. He watched them sit there engrossed in conversation between each other.

"Ok. Where are we going again?" Ginny asked.

"After we eat we will try Hogsmeade first." Hermione replied.

"Do you think he would go there?" Harry stated. "I mean after being in hiding for so long, and then all of a sudden going some place where everyone would know him. I just think that would be to overwhelming for him. And with the Ministry of Magic wanting him for questioning. I just think he would keep a low profile for now."

"You know you may be right." Hermione said. "I think we should try the Burrow first."

Harry nodded. "Yes if I was him that would probably be the first place I would go. What do you think honey? Ginny, are you ok?" Ginny was sitting there looking straight ahead. As they sat there, looking at her, a small smile came across her lips and tears filled her eyes.

"He's finely come home," she said

Ron sat there watching them talk back and forth to each other. Hermione and Harry had their backs to him and Ginny was sitting facing him. He watched as Ginny's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes fell on him; he gave her a small grin. They just sat there staring at each other for a moment or two. He felt the emotion hit him full in the chest and tears filled his eyes. As he watched her smile back at him. At that moment, he knew everything was going to be all right. He knew he was finely going home.


End file.
